Leaving You
by Princessfidget
Summary: I just wrote this out of emotions and my friend really liked it so... I'm uploading it here.   :P No flamers please. Thanks.


Kail fell to the floor with tears running down her cheeks and shakes wracking her body. She looked up with tearstained cheeks and puffy eyes. Her hand slowly reached up to her friends'. Their eyes watched her, narrowed to pinpoints. The boy's were grey and the girl's were an icy blue that tore through her more than the boy's did like jagged shards of broken glass.

The friend's hand swatted away the Kaill's hand, making her stumble and collapse on the floor, a shaking mess. Both of the "friends" glared down at her, ashamed and eyes full of lust. Ashamed she had cracked again just from the stress her friends put on her.

"You never had to listen to my problems. I didn't want you to know anyway," Lyra hissed in Kail's ear. "But you dragged it out of me, didn't you? I thought I could trust you. I thought I could tell you everything-!"

"But you didn't tell me everything…" she stuttered. "You told him everything." Kail gestured to the boy.

The boy balled his hands into fists and slapped Kail. "Shut up, Kail," he snarled. "Who cares? At least I could keep my mouth shut about her secrets and not go running around telling random adults in school."

"I didn't do that!" she protested.

Lyra pulled Kail's hair, yanking her to her feet. Kail screamed in pain and in fear. She covered her mouth immediately. Lyra's lips were centimeters away from Kail's ears now as she hissed into her ear.

"You don't get it do you? Do you?" Lyra shook her fistful of Kail's hair when Kail didn't answer quickly enough.

"No! No, I don't get it!" Kail managed to get it as tears leaked from her eyes.

"You told people my secrets. About my abusive stepdad Ryan, about how I cut, about how I took pills for my depression, about everything! Everything! And now the whole fucking school knows my secrets! Every one of my secrets! The only person I could trust was Joel… he never told anyone my secrets. He was always there for me. He never left me while we texted just because he was stressed out enough. He put up with me because he was strong. That's the difference between you and him. He's strong and you're so fucking weak and pathetic."

Kail began to cry harder and Joel slapped Kail for her weakness. "Listen to Lyra, Kail," he growled, low and deadly. "It'll be over soon. Don't worry..." he paused, then smirked, remembering something. "You'll be with your mother soon. Who was too stupid to see how whiskey, your father, and a gun were a fatal combination." He had hit just the right spot, sending his words like knives plunging themselves into her heart. They would leave a scar no time would ever be able to heal. Especially hearing that come from her everything, her world, the attention who's mattered most to her when she received it.

She choked and found herself she couldn't breathe. Her head began to spin and her knees began to dissipate to jelly. People were shouting at her, yelling slurred and unintelligible words into the air."

"Dammit. She's going unconscious." A voice growled softly.

"Who cares? Hey! You! Wake up, bitch! I'm not done with you!"

Something shook Kail. Violently. Like a hand bursting through the dark waters she was drowning in, grabbed her, and yanked her back to the surface. But she did not rise without a struggle with the turbulent waves.

"Joel! Help me with this ho. Fuck, she's fat."

Kail started to cry at that remark as she became conscious as well as self-conscious. She opened her eyes and saw piercing blue eyes glaring right back at her, brimming with hate, lust, and secrets. Lots of secrets.

Lyra gave her a Cheshire cat grin, showing a mouthful of pearly white teeth. "Now, do you know what we're going to do next, Kail?" Lyra asked sweetly.

Kail swallowed and shook her head no, her blonde bangs falling in her eyes. "N-n-no." she answered feebly.

Lyra smiled again, pleased. "I'm going to ask you a bunch of questions and I'm gonna see if you answer them correctly. If you don't, you get punished. Okay?"

Eyes wide as saucers, Kail's body began to tremble violently. She shook her head as she cried. "No. Please don't, Lyra. Please... Don't... Don't make me do this.."

Lyra's heart hardened, turning cold as ice. As if someone was smoothing a polar glaze over Lyra's heart while Joel held Kail with her wrists held together behind her back. His body rigid and stiff as a board.

Joel had stormy grey eyes that always reflected his mood, almost like the ocean. He was 5'8" with a strong build, straight dark brown hair. While Lyra had silky black hair that was also straight, cutting blue eyes that could make any grown man or woman cower in fear, and pale skin that was white as new store-bought cotton sheets. She was 5'6", skinny, but had a muscular build to her. Almost like the build of a cat; thin but strong.

"Question number one.." Lyra snickered at Kail. "Why did you do it?"

Kail looked down at her bare feet. They still had green nail polish from a sleepover she had had with Lyra just last weekend. When they hadn't been fighting. "Why did I do what Lyra," she whispered.

Lyra squared her jaw and clenching her hands, resisting the impulse to slap Kail for answering her question with a question of her own. "Why did you tell people my secrets? Why?"

"I only told-."

The next thing Kail knew, Lyra had punched her in the jaw and was now up in her face with Kail pressed up against the wall. Joel stood behind Lyra, watching. "WHY? Why did you do it, Kail?"

Kail held back a rising sob. "I don't know! Okay? I only told my therapist and Joel. Joel always yells at me to tell him things about you. About what happens with Ryan and you."

Lyra's face burned bright red. "Why don't you leave Joel out of this, huh? Face it, honey. He likes me and he doesn't like YOU. Get over your fat ass, ugly self and stop chasing after him. He's MINE."

"I'm-" Kail began, but she was cut off from Lyra as she was slapped in the face again.

"Shut up, okay? Joel doesn't yell at anyone to do anything for him. He does things on his own and doesn't reach out for help from some low-life like you anyway. Joel isn't wikiLeaks. He keeps his mouth shut if someone tells him a secret that's MEANT to be kept SECRET. He doesn't blab to the whole school about someone else's problems like someone does." Lyra shot a glare at Kail.

"I'm not jealous of you and Joel being together, Lyra." Kail whispered, staring at the ground. "I wish you the best. But I didn't tell the whole school about your problems and-."

"Then how do they know about my fucked up, screwy life, huh? All answers point to you, Kail. Joel doesn't run his mouth and there is no one else you told apparently so who could've did it, mhmm?" Lyra growled.

Kail looked up, looking past a furious Lyra and to a quiet Joel. Would he defend her from Lyra now? Save her like he always had in the past and maybe even calm Lyra down so she could explain herself and tell them what had really happened? But as seconds passed, her hopes for Joel to save her dwindled and so did her faith that she would get out of this alive and in one whole piece.

Lyra saw Kail staring at Joel, her soulmate, her best friend, her lover and protector, and had finally grown tired of waiting. She roared in frustration and smacked her square in the chest with one hand while the other hand made a sharp uppercut to her ribs. Air whistled out Kail's lungs as her legs gave out from beneath her and the floor came rushing put to her face just a little too fast for comprehension.

Flexing her fingers, Lyra smiled then crouched down to Kail's level, who was wheezing on the floor, trying to breathe like a fish out of water. "Now," Lyra breathed. "Who. All. Did. You. Tell. My. Secrets. To?"

Kail gasped, her dull hazel eyes bulging out of her skull, as she tried once again to breathe air. "Joel... And my therapist."

Lyra's eyes widened then narrowed to slits. "Your THERAPIST?" she exploded.

Lyra lashed her arm out and grabbed Kail's throat. She yanked Kail to her feet once again and slammed her back down to the floor. Kail began to sob, tired of this game.

"Why in the name of fuck would you tell YOUR therapist MY problems?" Lyra screeched, still holding Kail by the throat to the ground. She slammed Kail's head to the ground once. "These are my," slam, "Problems. Not," slam, "Yours!" Slam again.

Air refused to enter Kail's lungs, striking fear into what was left of her heart. Fingers constricted around her throat, making her see stars and fuzzy little things dance across her vision like a mini fireworks display which wasn't merry at all.

Kail's head was slammed against the ground again, bringing Kail back to the surface world of consciousness. A growl was heard loud and feral in Kail's ear. Shivers travelled down her spine faster than a cat running for its life from a dog.

"Why did you do it, Kail? WHY?" Lyra screamed.

A horrid bile began to rise in Kail's throat, disabling her ability to speak and reply to Lyra's question. The next thing she knew, a coppery taste filled her mouth, the air, and her hair. A dark red liquid was all over Lyra's face and chest.

Weight was lifted off of Kail, letting air to sweep into her lungs. She gulped in a breath a coppery air, wondering how much time she had left before her supply of air would be cut off once again by these monsters that held her captive in their claws, tearing her apart piece by piece in their maw.

Something growled low and menacing and Kail found herself up off the floor and now being slammed up against the wall, her face in someone's hands. Kail squinted her eyes shut, not wanting to see her captor this time.

Her breathing quickened as she began to taste the blood on her lips, in her mouth, and in her hair. She hated the taste of blood. Too many bad memories came from that specific taste.

"You spit blood on MY girlfriend." Joel hissed lowly. "On Lyra."

"I'm-." Kail's eyes grew wide. The bile was rising up again. "Oh God," she groaned.

With the strength she had left, she shoved Joel off of her, and fell to the floor on her hands and knees, spitting and coughing out blood. She pushed her hair out of the way just as she coughed up more blood, almost choking on it.

A swift kick was delivered to Kail right under her stomach. She sprawled out on her back and her head rolled to the side, giving her the ability to see her attacker. A scowl was on Joel's face, full of hatred and scorn. It was just like Lyra's.

"You should've kept your mouth shut, Kail." He snarled, his lip curling up over his teeth.

Lyra walked out from behind Joel. Her white cotton dress she had on was now covered in Kail's blood on her chest and her black high heels with dark stains on them. Her face was contorted so fiercely, she couldn't remember ever being best friends with this... Monster. Sharing all her firsts with this... Animal. All of her happiest moments with Lyra in front of her. Wait, no. The thing in front of her wasn't Lyra. No, not at all. All those moments she had made was with her old best friend Lyra. The kind, so shy, and innocent Lyra. Not this new monster Lyra that stood before Kail.

A tear slid down Kail's cheek on the reminiscence she was having. Lyra frowned then walked over to her, crouching before her. Kail flinched automatically. Lyra sighed and began to move her hand towards Kail's face. Kail whimpered, unable to crawl away from Lyra's touch..

"It's over," Lyra whispered with a hint of iciness in her words. "We're through. We're not best friends anymore. I'm leaving you."

A sob escaped from Kail at Lyra's last words. Lyra's face contorted one last time as she stood up quickly and kicked Kail in the stomach with her black stiletto, driving the heal into her stomach and puncturing her skin deep. Probably for showing weakness in front of Lyra.

Lyra took Joel's hand in hers then walked out of her bedroom and out of the house, leaving as if nothing happened and that there wasn't a half dead girl lying on the floor in a pool of blood.

Blood was everywhere... And Kail was a sorry sight to even the bravest of eyes. Her aunt wouldn't be home for about an hour or so longer. With the stench of blood in the room all around her, thoughts and wishes to die being sent to God, Kail didn't know if she would make this out alive. But then again, she didn't know if she wanted to either. The thought of facing her ex best friend and ex crush in school was enough to make her want to die already.

Finally, what seemed like forever, Kail decided she would rather die and never see the light of day again then have to face her ex best friends. She took a last breath as a tear slid down her cheek one last time.. and drifted into unconsciousness.


End file.
